Swimsuit
by xx3lovexx
Summary: Misa has gone for a swimsuit modelling oppourtunity! To avoid suspision for being the 2nd Kira, she told Light, already knowing that he would care less...however she did not suspect that L would notice her mistake and tail her! What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

' Light-kun! Misa-misa has gotten a new modeling job! Can you go with me to check it out on Monday? Misa asked enthusiascally. The object of her affections, Light Yagami, merely sighed and replied mechanically without looking at her. 'Misa, I have to find out who is Kira, and stop this whole mess…besides even if I got Ryuuzaki would still be there'

Ryuuzaki, L, chipped in and added,' Just pretend I'm not there.' Misa thought that's not really helping. But she was smart, she knew what the job was about, and if she did not ask Light to come, the percentages of her being the 2nd Kira would rise as she usually told Light Yagami what she was doing. She smiled secretly. She tried her best to put on a sad and depressed tone…'Okay…Misa-misa understands…goodnight Light-kun…'

Without realizing it, she had skipped back to her house. Light had not detected this, as he was too busy staring at the screen of his laptop. However, L, had…and he was curious. He glanced at Light and told him that it was getting late and they should go to bed soon,but before doing so, he hacked onto the company that Misa mentioned and found that the company was accompany for swimsuit models! He struggled to keep from gasping.

Instead, he hacked to find the schedule for the models timetables. Once he spotted the name, Amane Misa, he saw what time it was and memorized it. He then told Light that he should sleep at home to keep his family company as it was the night where, just as coincidentally it was when, Sayu, his younger sister was graduating from.

Light seemed to be pleased and agreed, however just before L released the handcuffs, he tapped Light's clothes and placed a tracking device on his clothes before hailing a taxi for him and calling him to go home. Then, L decided that he would tail her tomorrow….

A/N: My very first Death Note fanfic! *chibi smile* Please read and review! :D

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me...:(


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpectedly, the very next day L woke up to the sound of chirping birds. He blinked in surprise. He usually never slept at all and yet...then he realized Light's disappearance before remembering what had happened the day before. He widened his eyes as he recalled back the swimsuit situation. He glanced at the clock, hoping that it was not already time. Fortunately, he still had 2 hours before it started. So, in all of his free time, he started to plan...on how to get in without causing too much of a ruckus. He thought of going in saying that he was bringing in a delivery...but he decided that it would be too common. So, he thought and thought before finally, he smiled a dark grin...

When, Misa awoke to the sound of her alarm, she got up and smiled. She says to her shinigami, ' Rem-chan, this is my first time doing a swimsuit job...thankfully Light-kun is not there to see this. I wouldn't want him to think that I'm that sort of woman...right?' Rem said, ' Misa-chan, why do you have to do this? I mean, I understand that you have your own problems...but to go this far...besides you have both me and the notebook you know?' She simply smiled and said, ' Maybe so...but I want to be independant too you know? Rem took this in surprised, finally she nodded and said, ' Okay, Misa-chan but be careful, alright?' She said reassuringly,' Of course, Rem-chan! Don't worry! Just go for your goukon with the other shinigami, okay?' Rem blushed and said,' It's not! B-but just be careful okay?' Misa nodded and Rem went off.

After the 2 long- awaited hours, the swimsuit show finally began and Misa turned up wearing a cute black colour two piece, whereas L just started to execute his plan. He turned up by wearing a small reporter's like outfit and had made himself act as one. However, as he started to enter the building, a security guard walked over and asked him threateningly, ' Which company do you come from?' L, unfazed as he had done his research said, ' (A famous company's name) Company.' The security guard removed his arm before glaring at him,' Why are you here?' 'To interview Misa Amane for our next issue.' Just then he said something which would scar his life forever, ' Please! My boss wants me to or else he'll really kill me!' while doing a puppy look. The security guard softened his eyes, before relenting as he opened the door and said, ' Okay, but just a while, okay?' L put on his grateful smile before saying, ' Thank you!'

Once, he entered, he vomited into a bucket located conveniently behind the door. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and began his search for a Misa Amane...

Author's Note: I haven't updated in a very long time, forgive me! *stumbles after words while holding a mini crying feat* B-but I had so much homework to do and some more stuff...however, I promise that the next chapter will be coming really soon! Please review and read! Tell me what you think!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...**_


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before he found her. As soon as he turned the corner, he heard a few voices.

'Damn girl! I'd say you look good enough to eat!'

Nervous laughter belonging to the blonde haired beauty floated through the air, before finally landing itself onto the panda-eyed man's ears.

' Ah...jackpot!' he smirked to himself, before quickly adjusting his expression to that of one who has complete admiration and adoration to the girl.

However, just before he turned the corner, he heard noises.

'Ah...Itoke-san, what are you doing? Ah! Stop!'

L growled, as he imagined the scene that she could be facing then, emerging from the corner, the sight he saw made his eyes nearly drop out.

Our blonde model was currently pressed up against the wall, her bikini top slightly pushed up and her hair cascading to her back. Her cheeks, had a tint of blush as she protested. L felt himself salivate at the sight.

However, he snapped out of the trance at another shrill cry from the girl. Instead, he stepped forward and asked coolly, ' Well, well, what do we have here?'

Noticing him, Misa heaved a sigh of relief, soon followed by curiosity.

Whereas having heard the sound of L's voice, Itoke stopped. Snapping his attention to the man, his face had a relieved look as he saw the camera hanging from him. He smirked at him, whilst taking out his wallet and handing him a twenty dollar bill.

'Hey, why don't we keep this a secret, eh? Just between the two of us.'

L felt an indescribable surge of anger go through him at the moment. He curled his fingers into a fist and punched him, knocking him out cold.

Misa, gasped at what she saw, and felt herself begin to tremble as L finally turned his attention to her. His charcoal-like eyes burned through her like fire.

'Why are you doing this?' the man questioned.

Unable to hold his intense gaze, she dropped the gaze first. 'Misa-misa don't understand what you mean.'

L, on the verge of losing his patience, tried to hold it in and instead asked her once more, ' Why did you decide to go into this?'

Misa, knowing that she had no way out of this, closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she began to relate to him everything

A/N : Everyone! I've decided to change my way of writing a little bit, tell me what you think! Also, I plan on making this an anti-Light fic too...tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

'But, I have to go soon for the-'

Noticing the look of impatience on L's face, she said, 'Okay…I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise me not to tell Light, okay?'

L, despite being shocked at the lack of third person use in her speech, managed to keep his cool and nodded.

'Um…how should I say this?'

Misa took a deep breath before continuing, ' When you're in the modeling industry, you have to be prepared to give up certain rights when you want to remain successful.'

L looked toward her for more elaboration.

She sighed, blushing slightly before continuing, ' You can't keep on rejecting requests modeling for different items, otherwise people will lose their interest in you quickly, and you won't be able to remain successful in this manner.'

L, managing to catch on, coloured up a little bit as well. However, instead of the embarrassment that Misa was feeling, he felt angry.

' Then, why do you still want to remain in this business? Why put yourself through all this?'

She gave him a laugh. Completely empty and hollow, unlike her usual happy-go-lucky laughs. Hearing this, he flinched a little bit on the inside, wondering what could make the optimistic girl in front of him laugh like this.

Catching on to his curiosity, she stopped her laughter and looked at him. Eyes as unfeeling as it could get, voice as cold as ice, she started, ' You know, Ryuuzaki, when you've been in this industry since a little girl, but couldn't get any chances to actually gain fame, you start to become a little desperate, you know? Hoping for somebody, anybody to simply take notice of you. However, how could that ever happen with you simply doing nothing?'

Eyes narrowing at the next statement she said, ' You have to be prepared to show some skin. You can't continue being so innocent. You have to change your personality a lot. From being a girl who liked to stay in home, wearing Pajamas and reading books, I changed to being a fake, stupid girl. This is simply one of the assignments that I have to do.'

L, shocked at her words, could only gape.

'Although,' she mused, 'This is one of the assignments where the most skin is shed and the partner actually laid hands on me…hm…'

Finally, noticing L's presence, she smiled yet another fake smile. The smile that made him fall for her, the smile that everyone saw and made their heart skip a bit, however, this was the smile that he now knew was fake. This smile was the one that made his heart clench, not in adoration but in sadness.

'But, you must be wondering why I do this for Light, right?'

He could only nod.

'Well, he is without a doubt, the most possible person to be kira, and since I owe kira something, I thought I should try my best to love him…I try to show him the real side of my personality, however I noticed that he isn't really keen of my fake one, much more the real one? I try my best, Ryuuzaki, I really do.'

At this, her eyes watered up. Tears began to stream down her face, ruining both her makeup and her impenetrable walls, only in front of L. The person who bothered enough to check up on her activates, not her boyfriend. The person whom she thought to be weird, not her boyfriend. The realization struck her hard. She cried even louder.

L, usually at a loss in these sort of social activities, however this time it seemed that his limbs had a mind of its own. He, although hesitant, wrapped itself around the trembling girl. Tucking her chin on his neck, he breathed in the scent of her shampoo, whispering nonsensical words into her ears. The soothing sound acting as a lullaby, lulling her to sleep. Not long after, he felt her steady breathing and her body turning limp. Staring at her, the model before him, he realized one thing, ' She's strong…and I might actually fall for her.'

A/N : Aw…thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews! Here's another chapter of Swimsuit! Hope you like and yeah the anti- Light is going to come real soon, so yeah, look forward to it, I guess? Anyway, please read and review!

_**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip: Next day

Misa yawned as she woke up, stretching herself before a loud groan erupted from her at the popping of her bones. She glanced around her room, looking at the various pictured which adorned it. Stepping out of her bed, her feet touched the cool floor. Expecting nothing to be there, she took a step forward and ended up flailing onto the floor.

'Ah?' came a grunt.

She whipped her head back almost immediately. Staring at the newfound visitor rubbing his eyes and sitting on her floor, she couldn't believe her eyes.

'Ryuuzaki?' She cried out, disbelief coating her words.

'Hm?' came back the reply, still raspy from sleep.

'Y-you! Why are you here in my room? This is off-limits, you know?' In her fit of anger, she failed to notice that L was currently shirtless and that she was in her lingerie.

Noticing L's pause in answering her questions and his gaze, she followed his and a blush quickly overtook her face.

'Ryuuzaki! G-get out of my room this instance!' she stuttered out, embarrassed and upset.

'However, Misa is still a suspect in the kira case and therefore I would like to stay here so as to ensure that you do not do anything fishy,'

'Huh?'

'Yes, no arguments, now quickly change. I shall even turn around if you like.' L forcefully stated, with a subtle hint of lust in his voice.

Hearing the sound of lust in his voice, Misa pulled her lips into a small smirk.

'Whatever suits your needs, Ryuuzaki. But, are you sure that you can handle all of this?' She said whilst gesturing towards her body.

Swallowing uncomfortably, L simply turned around and muttered, ' Hurry up, already.'

Silently laughing at his discomfort, Misa smirked and dressed into something more appropriate.

L's p.o.v.

Hearing the rustle of clothes, L inwardly groaned. He wanted to turn around and look at the sight that the beautiful model has. Instead, in a valiant attempt of tearing his desires away from that, he focused on the words he heard the girl, no woman mention in front of him just yesterday. Biting his cheek until he drew blood to nullify his anger, her words replayed themselves like some sort of wretched lullaby.

Soon, he heard her approaching footsteps. He hurriedly turned and simply stared at her, trying to coax his face back into the emotionless mask he usually wore. However, this time, there was a light pink streaming from one side of his cheekbones to the other.

Normal p.o.v.

Twisting nervously prior to the confidence she exhibited just now, Misa raised one of her hands awkwardly, trying to figure out something to do. Before she finally remembered her original purpose, she widened her eyebrows as the memories came flooding back to her.

'Ryuuzaki, you heard what I said yesterday, right?' at his nod, she continued. ' Can you please do me a favour, and not tell anyone that, it would really mean a lot to me.'

L looked at her, the obvious disapproval in his ebony orbs, however at the moment she looked at him, the way the walls around her were unguarded, the way she bit her lip precariously and finally, her trembling figure, he sighed before nodding.

Turning towards him with her usual façade up, she said, ' Misa-misa says thank you!'

L narrowed his eyes, before sighing and saying, ' Misa, you don't have to behave like this with me, you know? After all, I am considered one of your friends now, am I not?'

With this, Misa dropped her fake smile, and in its place, a real genuine smile began to bloom.

'Okay, Ryuuzaki…thank you.'

A/N: Gah! I'm so glad for all these reviews! Thank you so much everyone! I really felt better after looking at these especially now as it's the test period and I literally feel like…..sleeping? Meh….anyways, please read and enjoy! ( Review at your free will!)

**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me! **


End file.
